Jump They Say
by ScaryMonsters
Summary: Alice's emotions overwhelm her once more, and for the first time, she thinks about doing something about it... A stranger makes her think twice about her possible actions. - Please note that this fiction has not been entirely decided upon yet; it may become romantic depending on popular vote.


Alice peered at the ground through watery eyes. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do; after all… who was there to tell her? So there she sat, legs dangling from the edge of the building, thinking about how easy it would be to just push herself a few short inches further until the solidity of cement under her disappeared. How easy it would be if she just found herself hurtling towards the ground. Indecisiveness rattled her frame as she teetered in her place. _Just let go, _she told herself, _let go, and fall. Jump. End it… Do it._

But she didn't. Another ragged intake of breath, and she let out one more gasp of a sob; what was the point? Early twenties and she still didn't have control of her own life. Claims had already been made on that: who she saw, where she went, when she went there, and even her career had all been decided for her by two people who argued so desperately that they loved her. They'd even chosen her flat for her. More and more often she found herself thinking she just couldn't do it anymore; she couldn't back down from them forever. So there she sat, whispering about how much she just wanted it all to _end_.

"So, why haven't you done it yet?"

The unexpected voice made her breath catch. It was a good question; Alice couldn't see any other way out of the sadistic cycle her family had her trapped in. She'd never be able to do anything for herself without them lording it over her. They claimed to be doing things for her own good; they'd brought her into the world, they had a right to tell her how to run her life. _So why not jump?_ She asked herself again. Tear-filled brown eyes clamped shut as she sucked in a rush of air, trying to steady her voice before she spoke; all the woman succeeded in doing was letting out a wavering mutter in response. "I… Don't know."

"I do." The same voice replied, and the next thing she knew, there was a man settling himself down beside her, legs swinging carelessly from the ledge on which the pair sat. He just kept talking, making nothing of the situation, like it was just another casual chat – _it was like he was talking about the weather _ – and Alice couldn't help but just listen to him. "I know why you haven't done it yet. Why you haven't jumped… Would you like me to tell you?"

There was a pause… and a reluctant nod.

He moved a little closer, twisting his body so he could gain a better look at her, and Alice found herself growing more and more nervous as he spoke to her. The idea of jumping once more flooded her consciousness. But she didn't; the joints in her hands turned white from the pressure she held onto the ledge with. "Because… as terrible as the world is, and as dark as the skies might seem, you know that – even if you don't admit it – there's hope. There's always this tiny, miniscule sliver of something that could change your life, and you cling to it. You keep it so close to your heart that you even forget that you still have it at all. My dear, you don't want to jump; you want to fall, and you want someone to catch you. You have so much left to offer; to offer the world and to offer yourself. You're this gorgeous, unique human with so much to do. Every little amazing thing about you would just blink out of existence if you jumped, and you're worth so much more than that. You deserve to conquer the universe and see the stars…"

"I just want…" She started, only barely realising she'd looked up to meet a set of rich blue eyes, let alone noticing that she'd started to talk to him. "I just want it all to stop… I want it to stop hurting so much, and I want them to just… I want them to stop."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked.

Opening her mouth to speak, she glanced away. His eyes were unnerving; the kindness and warmth in them was something she hadn't seen in a long, long time. This man was trying to help her, so completely selfless in his actions that he was prepared to sit on the edge of a building as the woman beside him contemplated suicide. A small, meek smile graced her features. "Alice… Alice Harper."

"I'm the Doctor." He told her, and she believed him. This man was trying so hard to make her better that she simply concluded that it was the only option for what he could possibly be. Now that his name was spoken, a charming, infectious smile plastered itself across defined features; thin lips pulling back to reveal pearly teeth. "A pleasure to meet you, Alice Harper. Please; think about what I've said to you… I sincerely hope it makes a difference."

She nodded.

"Would you mind if I stayed here with you for a little while longer? I won't bother you anymore. Promise."


End file.
